


Storms are Scary

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: 2Soul X Hyun [1]
Category: Seven O'Clock (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics





	Storms are Scary

Sunghyun and Younghoon sat outside on their bench. It started to get dark outside as clouds started to get closer together. They got inside because they thought the sun was beginning to set.

Younghoon turned on the TV and when he did it started to thunder and lightning. Sunghyun looked out of the window and saw dark storm clouds. 

Younghoon hid under the quilt with his ears covered and eyes closed. Sunghyun cut off the TV and decided in case the power went out, he is just going to comfort Younghoon.

"Can I get under?" Sunghyun asked. Younghoon didn't give an answer he just didn't care at this point. 

Sunghyun moved the cover and got under. "Hey, baby, I'm here now. There's no need to cry he said as he turned on his phone flash light. 

Sunghyun noticed that he was frozen and was really scared since they could see lightning from the blanket. "I have updates on the weather so if we need to leave we can plus Andy has a safe place for us."

Younghoon still wasn't happy. The fact that an even worse storm could happen scared him even more. 

Sunghyun put his hand on Younghoon's heart. It was beating fast. Younghoon finally changed his position and he sat on Sunghyun's lap and put his face in his shoulder. 

The little lamp they left on went out. "Damn it."  
"What's wrong Sunghyun?"  
"Nothing I hurt my finger. It'll be fine."

Younghoon almost fell asleep when thunder boomed loudly. He wasn't going to try again since the storm wasn't over yet and power was out, which he didn't know about. 

"Do you need anything?"  
"You."  
"Do you need anything to eat or drink, Younghoon?"  
"Yes, a Sprite."  
"It's not going to be cold."  
"I don't care."

Younghoon sat silently again waiting for the storm to pass by and for the power to come back on. The power did come back on but the storm was not over yet. 

Thunder still boomed and the lightning wasn't as frequent as it was in the beginning of the storm.

The thunder and rain stopped for a couple minutes before getting harder and louder again. 

Younghoon and Sunghyun flipped the blanket from their upper bodies and both decided to try to get to sleep.

If Younghoon gets scared, he has Sunghyun by his side.


End file.
